Red Torture
by Scorpling
Summary: Rió al darse cuenta de que su única salvación era un Uchiha." -Si sobrevives esta noche al frío, podría considerar hacerte mi nuevo juguete, mascota… No sabes tan mal después de todo…- "Tsk. Estúpido Uchiha..." SasuDei-Semi AU-¿Lime?


**Red Torture.**

**SasuDei**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **Bueno, este fic va dedicado a mi compañera del crimen/amiga/psicóloga/chica-del-Doom-Selene-chan (:D) probablemente quiera matarme ahora por mi exagerada tardanza en este fic que supuestamente es para su cumpleaños. Sí, lo sé. No necesito que me recuerden fechas –se esconde- Fue lo mejor que pude hacer, en realidad, tengo cerca de ocho borradores de fic's SasuDei que me surgieron, así que habrá más SasuDei en un futuro XD

Selene: ¡Esto va para ti! Gracias por ser como eres, se te quiere así de demente/loca/graciosa/comprensiva y sobre todo buena amiga. Espero que te guste y si no, tienes todo el derecho a matarme XD

Ah, y si se preguntan, el dilema del rojo con Deidara es porque ese color le recuerda a la muerte de Sasori.

-se esconde-

* * *

La pequeña habitación, por lo que el ojo celeste pudo percibir en la oscuridad concebida, estaba derruida y sucia. El olor a intenso a humedad llegaba a sus fosas nasales, pero no le molestaba demasiado ya que dos noches anteriores a esa había tenido que mantenerse inmutable ante el olor a tierra mojada de la intemperie.

Pudo percibir frío. Sus pies descalzos se encontraban apoyados firmemente contra el polvoriento piso de tierra mientras que pequeñas corrientes de aire de helada temperatura se filtraban por los barrotes de metal a su frente.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, parte por el momento del día y parte por el inexistente servicio eléctrico en esta parte del castillo, casa grande, cualquier construcción más amplia que la cueva Akatsuki, después de todo, ¿por qué alguien se molestaría en poner luz en el salón de los esclavos?. El rubio había sido trasladado a ese lugar en un mísero estado de conciencia, pero pudo identificar paredes y pasillos largos antes de volver a caer al abismo oscuro llamado desmayo.

_No son para nada buenos anfitriones. ¡Se supone que soy el artista aquí!… Tsk. Ingratos…_

En su estado actual el movimiento era una acción muy difícil de lograr. Se encontraba inmovilizado en una silla de grueso respaldo y mal lijada. Sus brazos se hallaban rodeando el respaldo y sus muñecas se hallaban atadas a su espalda por una gruesa soga que comenzaba a deshilacharse, pero no por eso a perder su agarre.

Maldijo entre dientes su suerte, a su supuesto compañero, y al tan inadecuado recibimiento para alguien de su calibre. Se había distraído, lo admitía, y ese pequeño desliz de atención lo había llevado a la situación actual, la cual se podría resumir en una total falta de respeto a su persona. El gran artista Deidara no merecía estar en condiciones tan rebajadas.

El frío erizaba la piel de sus brazos descubiertos ya que no llevaba la capa de Akatsuki puesta. Un pedazo de tela negra de mangas cortas era lo único que lo abrigaba de la cintura hacía arriba. Otra cosa a la que maldijo.

Pero si había que ver el lado bueno de tan penante situación, era que el color rojo no formaba parte de la decoración ni del panorama próximo.

No le gustaba el color rojo.

Si bien era un color muy audaz, casi tanto como él mismo, ya no veía un motivo para sentirse cómodo viendo el rojo. Le traía malos recuerdos. Memorias que quería mantener en la parte más oscura de su mente para no tener que volver a vivir un infierno del mismo color.

A pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse inmutable, su conflicto interior era evidente. El hombre de diecinueve años atado a una silla en el medio de un salón oscuro había tenido varios cambios en los meses anteriores, cambios de actitud en su mayoría debido en esencia al color rojo. Algún día lo superaría, supusieron todos.

Pero no lo superó, más bien trató de reprimirlo. Y la mejor forma de reprimir algo es evitar todo lo relacionado con él…

De todas formas, él podía vivir sin ver el rojo. Pero al ser un Akatsuki, ese color forma parte en tu vida, te guste o no.

Ideó con el paso del tiempo, formas de evitar ver el color más de lo necesario. Simplemente evadía verse la capa con la decoración de nubes rojas, así como esquivaba la mirada de los trajes de los demás miembros. La sangre era algo un poco más difícil, pero el momento de euforia que aprisionaba a su alma cada vez que veía la _verdadera_ interpretación del arte manchada con las tonalidades rojizas del líquido vital eran demasiado hermosas como para esquivar la mirada. Luego de eso, podía imaginar que el líquido que descendía por su mejilla y manchaba su ropa era de otro color. Esa era una de las ventajas de la expresión artística nocturna.

En cierta parte, agradecía que el inútil de Tobi tuviera una mascara naranja, pero hubiese preferido mil veces no ver esa mascara ni al dueño de ella, pero en este preciso momento lo único que Deidara deseaba era tener un momento a solas con Tobi para poder matarlo por no haber sido de ninguna ayuda. Si el estaba así, era por culpa del inútil de Tobi.

También encontró una nueva razón para alejarse de Uchiha Itachi. Ese maldito Sharingan del que Deidara tanto se había quejado e intentado vencer, también era de color rojo.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Aunque no era un problema grave, ni siquiera era un problema, realmente. A Deidara no le gustaban los Uchiha después de todo. Mientras más lejos de ellos mejor, pensaba el rubio.

Pequeña equivocación.

Río al darse cuenta de que su única salvación era un Uchiha.

Ironía.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se encontró con el mocoso Uchiha, no recordaba. Menos de un día y ya lo odiaba. Podía sentir las olas de inmenso desprecio correr por sus venas al tiempo que intentaba de nuevo zafarse de la molesta cuerda. Otro intento en vano que terminó por aumentar las magulladuras en sus muñecas a causa de la fricción.

No había probado bocado en todo ese tiempo. Su garganta se encontraba seca y su estómago gruñía ¿pero alguien escuchaba? Claro que no. El gruñido se convertiría en eco y los únicos testigos serían las paredes que callarían todo.

Esta no era la forma en la que Deidara pretendía morir, y no dejaría que un Uchiha se llevara el placer de verlo suplicar clemencia. No lo haría. Prefería reír como un loco a la completa nada que admitir que necesitaba el brazo, hombro, o cualquier parte del cuerpo relacionada al organismo Uchiha.

Bajo su mirada y la dejo en el piso un momento, como lo había hecho un momento atrás antes de escuchar una distante puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Ahora solo se escuchaban pasos, la repercusión de ellos que creaban un ritmo por un momento molesto, por un momento reconfortante, para pasar a ser molesto de nuevo.

Sonrió maniáticamente bajo el mechón de cabello rubio que ocultaba su rostro al oír como un metal chocaba contra otro para dar lugar al estridente rechinar de la reja de metal poco aceitada. _¡Libertad…! Oh, espera… eso fue sarcasmo._

-Mírame- Una voz le llamó pero él no levantó la cabeza. Ya sabía quien era y eso era suficiente. Había escuchado su descripción: Alto, de cabello azabache, de ojos opacos, piel pálida, ojeroso… de _exquisito_ cuerpo… Sí, sabía quien era.

La acción del rubio no complació al llegado y antes de que pudiese hacer algo (como si de verdad pudiera) una mano de finos dedos blanquecinos tomó bruscamente su quijada e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Cuándo demando algo, espero que mi exigencia se cumpla, mascota- La voz era monótona, un tanto fría y a la vez ocultaba un leve toque de rabia e impaciencia. Talvez un poco de ambas.

-No pretendo seguir órdenes de alguien como tú, un- No estaba en condiciones de desobedecer y lo sabía, pero si podía hacer que un Uchiha perdiera la paciencia estaría llevándose un galardón imaginario para su sala de trofeos mentales.

La reacción no se hizo esperar y antes de que una nueva brisa de aire frío entrara por la puerta de barrotes ahora abierta, el retumbo de una bofetada se hizo escuchar.

-No aceptaré esa falta de respeto hacía tu superior, me importa un comino quién eres, tus expectativas de vida o que esperas para un futuro, pero estás bajo mi dominio ahora- El azabache se acercó a su oído y susurró en voz un poco más ronca que la anterior –Acatarás mis órdenes, mascota.-

_Como si pudiera negarme, no tengo nada mejor que hacer después de todo…_

Antes de que pudiera rodar sus ojos ante el sarcasmo de sus propias palabras escuchó la voz del pequeño Uchiha a su oído pronunciar –Me dirás donde está Itachi- Afirmación, más que pregunta.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago, un? ¿Qué harás, encerrarme acaso, yeah?- Ahora sí pudo rodar sus ojos. _Wow, puedo llegar a ser TAN sarcástico cuándo quiero…_

Su cuerpo se preparó para una bofetada, pero a cambio recibió una sensación húmeda en su cuello y a la vez caliente. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, sus músculos se mantuvieron estáticos al sentir la sensación de humedad y aliento caliente deslizarse desde la base de cuello hasta su oído. Una especie de electricidad recorrió toda su espina dorsal en el segundo que su mente reaccionó y comprendió que el niñato Uchiha le había _lamido. _Un suspiro involuntario escapó de su boca una vez que la lengua se retiró de su piel, dejando esa sensación pegajosa en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

Se sentía sucio, pero a la vez le _encantaba_ ese tipo de suciedad.

Sus sentidos despertaron cuándo escuchó la voz ronca del azabache acompañada de una mordida juguetona en el lóbulo de su oreja. –En ese caso, tendré que usar _otros_ métodos de convencimiento-

Deidara se encontraba contra la espada y la silla, literalmente. La katana del joven Uchiha deslizó su filo por la fina blusa negra del rubio, provocando un escalofrío y un suspiro de dolor cuándo el filo helado del metal se encontró con su piel. Las bocas de sus manos danzaban ansiosas pidiendo más de la fricción y deseando el roce.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre el rubio y retiró la prenda que había sido desgarrada para luego agacharse y quedar a la altura del pecho de Deidara y retirar con su boca el líquido carmesí de sabor metálico-dulce que recorría el torso en finos trazos. Los músculos volvieron a tensarse y la respiración se iba haciendo agitada. El rubio le pedía a su cuerpo control, no podía, no, no se permitiría disfrutar del tratamiento tan bien efectuado que el Uchiha le estaba dando. El azabache ignoraba el conflicto mental al que el rubio se veía sometido, pero las acciones involuntarias que el cuerpo del mayor estaba dando eran más que suficientes para hacerlo sonreír con sorna y seguir con su pequeño_ convencimiento._

Mientras la cabeza de Sasuke descendía, los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de Deidara aumentan. Puros suspiros ya que no precisamente había razón para gemir y dejar su orgullo en un estado nulo.

Eso fue hasta que una mano encontró su rumbo hacía la parte delantera de sus pantalones y empezó a masajear.

_Ahí… J-Justo ahí… _-¡Ah!- Su cabeza cayó hacía atrás como reacción a los masajes otorgados en una tan ahora necesitada parte de su cuerpo. En ese momento sus pantalones comenzaron a sentirse demasiado estrechos…

Perdió la percepción del tiempo y los sonidos se fueron alejando, la brisa llegaba a sus oídos pero se escuchaba tan lejana y tan fuera de lugar en un momento como ese. Sintió pequeños rastros de sudor deslizarse por su cara a la vez que sus pantalones eran removidos con una lentitud torturante. Deidara no sabía si se encontraba en el cielo o en el infierno… era el toque de un ángel en el cuerpo de un demonio. Hace cerca de dos meses que no experimentaba un toque como _ese._

Sudaba, se contorsionaba, se estremecía y lo que más le costaba admitir era que le gustaba... Oh, nunca hubiese pensado que un Uchiha podría ser tan bueno cuando de sexo se trataba, pero eso también se agregó a su lista de equivocaciones.

No se besaron en ningún momento de la velada, no es que alguno de ellos haya querido hacerlo de todas formas, no hacía falta un beso cuándo de tortura se trata. Y tampoco hubo contacto visual, no querían conocerse, no estaba en su deber ni obligación llegar a conocerse, eran extraños, enemigos unidos por el placer que les otorgaba la atracción física del otro… pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Deidara odiaba a Sasuke y de que Sasuke pensaba en Deidara como un objeto al cual usar y desechar.

La ley del ninja en el campo del amor carnal.

Todo vocablo desapareció de la mente de Deidara una vez Sasuke hizo una maniobra inesperada. La succión resulto no ser menos que exquisita. _Cerca… tan cerca…_ Su mente recitaba, la presión y el calor en su estómago aumentaban. Su cuerpo se sacudió aturdido y su visión se lleno de un flash blanco cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mirando a algún lugar indefinido del techo. Su peso se dejo caer poco después rendido ante el esfuerzo físico y dejando que la silla sostuviera su cuerpo que trataba de que aire llegara a sus pulmones tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que terminaría escapando en su mayoría al exhalar.

El calor que su cuerpo acumuló se vio expulsado en el orgasmo, y ahora Deidara sentía de nuevo el frío congelando cada parte de su sudado y desnudo cuerpo. Su mente estaba alborotada en ideas que no llegaban a una conclusión lógica, la racionalidad estaba discutiendo con su cuerpo el acto estúpido de éste.

Su respiración se iba haciendo más regular cada segundo que pasaba. No se permitía mirar hacia arriba y verse humillado por haber permitido a su cuerpo semejante capricho barato, y demostrar que le gustó.

-…Juguete.-

-¿Qué?- El rubio inquirió sin mirarlo, y solo concentrándose en las piernas del otro que empezaban a dirigirse con elegante gracia (por lo que pudo ver) hacía la salida del calabozo/prisión/sala de juegos.

-Si sobrevives esta noche al frío, podría considerar hacerte mi nuevo juguete, mascota… No sabes tan mal después de todo…- Antes de siquiera poder detenerse Deidara ya había sido atrapado bajo la mirada del joven maestro Sharingan. Esa mirada roja carmesí reflejaba todos los males del mundo, toda la lujuria almacenada, una explosión de sentimientos del subconsciente oscuro humano. Y a Deidara le gustó...

_Probablemente ese rojo sea una excepción a mi regla…Tsk. Estúpido Uchiha…_


End file.
